


В ванной

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Retelling of The Collector by John Fowles, подвал в прямом смысле этого слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Армитажу невозможно отказать





	В ванной

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Похищение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543441) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren). 



> Цикл "Оторванные крылья"

— Мне нужно принять ванну, — непререкаемым тоном произнес Армитаж, стоило Бену зайти в подвал.

Он сидел на своей кровати, одетый в то же, в чем был, когда Бен забрал его к себе. И это не могло не расстраивать: Бен купил ему столько вещей, представлял, как Армитаж в них нарядится, будет рассматривать себя (а Бен — его), как беспрестанно будет благодарить за такой щедрый подарок. Но нет: все та же скромная одежда.

И говорил он сейчас так, что у Бена просто не оставалось выбора. Не «хочу принять ванну», не «можно принять ванну?» — «мне нужно», и точка. Словно это он был здесь хозяином, а вовсе не Бен.

В этом был весь Армитаж. Возможно, именно за это Бен его и полюбил.

— Не знаю... — пробормотал Бен. — Вы же опять попытаетесь сбежать. Я не могу вам этого позволить, сами понимаете.

— Я грязный, — с легким отвращением проговорил Армитаж. — От одежды уже несет потом, разве вы не замечаете? Мне неприятно и некомфортно. — Он помолчал, ожидая ответа, но молчал и Бен, поэтому он продолжил: — Послушайте, Рен, я не буду пытаться сбежать. Хотите — свяжите мне руки. Хотите — караульте под дверью. Да господи, можете даже заклеить мне рот! Мне просто нужно нормально помыться.

— Не знаю… — повторил Бен. 

— Я могу дать вам честное слово, — заметил Армитаж. — Поверите тогда?

Он, конечно, мог обмануть, но Бен представил его в ванной, и фантазия расцвела буйством красок.

— Я не у двери буду караулить, — сказал он. — А в ванной комнате. И вы дадите мне честное слово, что не будете пытаться сбежать.

Армитаж прищурился — хитро, самоуверенно, и Бен добавил:

— Руки я вам свяжу и рот тоже заклею. Извините. Я должен подумать.

Он оставил завтрак на столе и поспешил обратно в дом. Он уже принял решение — но ему нужно было подготовиться, чтобы у Армитажа не появилось даже возможности совершить побег.

Пришлось повозиться. Еще перед тем, как забрать Армитажа, Бен приобрел несколько хитроумных замков и один из теперь приспособил к двери ванной. На всякий случай поставил и засов снаружи: закрывался и открывался он тоже непросто, и Армитажу пришлось бы постараться, даже если бы он сумел лишить Бена сознания. Впрочем, такое вряд ли бы случилось.

Он подготовил ванну: набрал в нее горячей, почти обжигающей воды, насыпал специальной соли и добавил пену. Ему казалось, Армитажу это понравится. Поставил и ароматный шампунь, чтобы волосы Армитажа приятно пахли; подумав, собрал и свои бритвенные принадлежности. Армитажу он их, конечно, не даст, а вот сам с удовольствием позаботится о его щетине, уже подросшей на щеках. Бену она не нравилась: сколько он помнил, лицо Армитажа всегда было гладким, точно шелк.

Он вернулся в подвал. Армитаж так и сидел на кровати, словно за полдня так и не вставал с нее. Когда Бен шагнул внутрь, он протянул руки — мол, связывай.

Бен и связал: сначала обмотал шарфом, потом уже туго затянул веревку. На всякий случай нацепил шарф и на глаза, чтобы Армитаж не запомнил дорогу, и аккуратно заклеил рот лентой. Армитаж поморщился, но не издал ни звука.

Что Бена целиком и полностью устраивало.

Он взял Армитажа за локоть и повел наверх, к ванной. Запустил внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь: засов упал с неприятным для ушей грохотом, зато ключ провернулся беззвучно. Только после этого Бен снял повязку с глаз Армитажа и развязал ему руки.

Армитаж смотрел на него внимательно, и его взгляд словно пробирался под кожу. Бен невольно поежился и — чтобы этого не заметили — произнес:

— Забирайтесь в ванну. Я тут рядом посижу, не обращайте на меня внимания.

Армитаж кивнул и беззвучно указал на собственный рот.

Бен понимал, что не стоит этого делать. Но отказать Армитажу было тяжело. Бен ведь так хотел, чтобы он был счастлив — с ним. Готов был исполнять любые его капризы, лишь бы Армитаж полюбил его.

И ведь полюбит — рано или поздно.

Бен шагнул к нему и осторожно отклеил ленту.

— Спасибо, — неохотно поблагодарил Армитаж и отвернулся. Начал раздеваться — и Бен не смог отвести взгляд. Обнажились сначала острые лопатки и идеально ровная спина; затем Армитаж избавился от брюк, и Бен уставился на ладные, округлые ягодицы, длинные стройные ноги.

А затем Армитаж залез в ванну. Опустился в нее с наслаждением и даже едва слышно застонал от того, как ему было хорошо. Бену пришлось сцепить зубы: это оказалось даже лучше, чем он представлял, и штаны в области паха у него отчетливо натянулись.

Он сложил руки на коленях, чтобы Армитаж ничего не заметил, но тот всегда был очень внимательным.

— Вы же хотите меня, Рен? — спросил он таким будничным тоном, словно они говорили о погоде.

Бен промолчал и отвел глаза.

— Представляете, наверное, как возьмете меня? — безжалостно продолжил Армитаж, и Бен почувствовал, как заливаются румянцем щеки. — Что еще? Хотите, чтобы я взял в рот? Может, желаете, чтобы я все проглотил? Или хотите кончить мне на лицо? На грудь? На зад?

— Замолчите… — пробормотал Бен. Щеки горели так, будто к ним угли приложили. — Вы не должны так говорить!

— Почему не должен? — удивился Армитаж. — Вам представлять, значит, можно, а мне озвучивать нельзя? Вы за этим пришли сюда, следить, как я моюсь? Чтобы вашей фантазии было от чего плясать? Или хотели сделать свое грязное дело прямо здесь, в ванной?

— Замолчите! — повторил Бен, но уже громче. От одних только слов Армитажа на белье появилось неприятное мокрое пятно. Никто никогда такое не говорил ему. А уж из-за голоса Армитажа эти слова стали настоящей пыткой. — Я бы никогда вас не тронул без вашего согласия!

— Так вам мое согласие нужно? — поинтересовался Армитаж. — И что потом? Отпустите меня?

Бен промолчал.

— Убьете?

— Нет!

Слушать это не было сил. Бен поднялся и справился с замком, за ним — с засовом снаружи. Руки дрожали, так что получилось это с трудом.

Он вылетел за дверь. Запер ее и прижал ладони к горящим щекам.

Армитаж стал настоящим испытанием.

Но Бен выдержит и докажет, что достоин его любви.


End file.
